It is known that if a classifier to identify whether or not image data contains an object of detection is generated by machine learning, the generated classifier generally faces a trade-off between the identification accuracy and the time required for identification.
JP 2016-55188A describes an identification apparatus that comprises a strong classifier including a plurality of weak classifiers having low identification performance, the strong classifier identifying input data based on the linear sum of the result of determination of the feature value by each weak classifier and the weight set by each weak classifier.